


Nothing is Fair, in Love and War

by Sin_Demonise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Demonise/pseuds/Sin_Demonise
Summary: Love that bloomed at the start of chaos, dies along with it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Nothing is Fair, in Love and War

War has erupted and the world has fallen into chaos once again as multiple countries had abandoned their humanity and began their rampage. With the globe in shambles, the remaining nations formed a union to take down the cause of this unnecessary bloodshed.

One of those countries, Japan, deployed only their strongest soldiers to aid the war. With two of them being: Akaashi Keiji, Sergeant Major of the Army, and Bokuto Koutarou, the First Lieutenant.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sergeant Akaashi." The frosted tipped male smiled and extended his hand out for a handshake. 

"Likewise, Lieutenant Bokuto." Akaashi replied, taking the bigger male's hand as a sign of their new bond.

Their eyes, brave as they can be, lingered towards each other for quite some time; Akaashi's statement being the only reason their connected gaze separated.

"You can let go of my hand now, Lieutenant."

Bokuto snapped out of his thoughts, letting go of the raven's hand as he tries to be indifferent with the sweet tension that formed between them by laughing it off. "Oh! Hahaha! Sorry, sorry."

Akaashi gave his superior a reassuring nod and turned his attention back to the General, suppressing the smile threatening to show– maintaining the well-practiced impassive facade he would always wear. 

Once the deployment formalities were finished, the soldiers immediately went to battle. Thence the pair became the new terror of every battle they joined. Lieutenant Bokuto and Sargeant Akaashi, made names for themselves as the deadly duo capable of obliterating every enemy that comes their way. 

Their achievements became known, and they were respected by seniors and subordinates alike. 

Yet behind their masks of authority, there's so much more to know with these two rays of hope for humanity.

"Sergeant Akaashi." A familiar voice called out, making the raven-haired officer turn his head to the owner's direction.

"Lieutenant Bokuto, sir. How can I be of service?"

"My chambers, now. I want to discuss something about the newly arrived weapons from Myanmar." Bokuto briskly turned away after stating his orders, marching ahead towards his room without waiting for a response.

"Right away, sir." Akaashi replied, following the bigger male's footsteps promptly.

As the door lock clicks, the atmosphere tenses. Within the secrecy of the Lieutenant's cabin, all desires are laid bare.

Behind close doors, their bodies joined together, and their heartbeats become one. They hold each other close, knowing that this may be the last. For it might be.  
They bathe each other in pleasure, drowning in their moans of ecstacy. Promises of forever are uttered between their lips, even without the security of what tomorrow will bring.  
As the sun rises, and the curtains once again opens, the two shall raise their walls again and pretend last night never happened.

–––

"Myanmar knew that the enemy would invade their country next. That explains their rushed shipment of weapons to us. It was to avoid the enemies taking possession of it." Akaashi explained to the soldiers, though his attention focuses on Bokuto, who seemed to be deep in his own thoughts.

"Lieutenant–"

"Let's end this."

"Sir, what do you mean?" 

"We're ending it in Myanmar." Bokuto stated and stood up from his seat, fist clenched and teeth gritted.

Akaashi remained quiet, waiting for the rest of Bokuto's statement.

"Myanmar is one of our strongholds, it would take more than what they usually bring to take that country down." The Lieutenant declared, and his men exchanged meaningful glances with each other.

Akaashi took a deep breath and crossed his arms to speak. "So, you're saying that if we defeat them in Myanmar then it would impale them greatly. Am I correct?"

Bokuto nodded, and the younger took it as a sign to continue. 

"Which would make it easier to defeat them in future battles, correct?" Another nod from the Lieutenant is received as response.

"Are you sure we can defeat them, with the current army we have?"

Silence befall the room at the Sergeant's question, making Akaashi fiddle with his fingers in unease. 

However, Bokuto is unfazed. His expression softened and he smiled gently at the raven male, catching the younger off guard, heart missing a pulse from the sudden show of affection from the older.

"The army has me and you, Keiji. When did we ever lose a battle together?"

–––

Shots were fired.  
Blood was shed.   
Properties were destroyed;  
And lives were lost.

Just like what Bokuto had predicted, the rebels brought a lot more men than what they would usually bring during their terrorization. Even so, owing to their perspective planning, as well as the help of the newly-shipped weapons, the battle was well fought. 

Alas, after a seemingly never-ending fight, the opposition has been overthrown and peace, once again, is a dream not too far to reach.

As the war ended, so did their relationship.

The promises born from chaos, died along with it.

–––

"I'm going back to my wife tomorrow." Bokuto said, after sitting beside Akaashi on a bench overlooking the beach. 

"Tell her I said hi, Lieu– I mean, Bokuto-san." Akaashi replied, keeping his gaze fixed at the endless horizon ahead of them. 

Silence reigned between them for several minutes until Bokuto broke it. The Lieutenant placed a hand on top of Akaashi's, giving it the subtlest squeeze of hundred messages he couldn't say. The Sergeant remained quiet, letting his Lieutenant do the talking; fearing that his tears would come rushing out if he uttered even one single word. 

"Aren't you going to complain...? That I lied to you and now I'm leaving you like it's nothing?" Bokuto asked, looking at Akaashi with a sense of concern that the latter wishes he couldn't see. 'Cause now, it's even harder to be okay with the godforsaken situation he's in.

So, he took his time before responding. Swallowing the lump that formed in throat, making sure no liquid shall escape his eye in the Lieutenant's presence. 

"No," he began. "I don't have any right to feel that way. After all.." Akaashi shifted his gaze towards Bokuto. Blue eyes filled with emotions, but only one was painfully obvious. 

Despair. 

"We shared promises of survival. Not promises of our forever." He managed to choke out those words before tears streamed down his face, scoffing off as he returned his stares back to the ocean. 

He didn't dare hide the persistent drops that races along his cheeks, focusing his eyes on the gentle waves that mocks the fuse threatening to blow inside his worn out soul.

The sight made Bokuto's heart ache and before he could even stop it, the guilt and pain starts to show themselves through tears.

"I'm sor–" Akaashi placed his index finger on the older male's lips, muting him. 

"Don't apologize." The younger male said as stern as he can. Bokuto wanted to retort, though he's interrupted when Akaashi spoke once again.

"𝐊𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐦𝐞." 

Bokuto almost immediately obliged, pulling the smaller male closer and crashing his lips against the raven's. 

They shared a bittersweet kiss. One filled with passion, regret, and sorrow; 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒍 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this story is cross-posted in my Facebook account! It's my first time using AO3 and I would appreciate comments and criticisms to improve. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
